The packaging of rodenticide products in a manner that allows the average consumer to utilize these products safely has become a subject of paramount importance.
The use of poisoned baits is one of the most popular forms of eradicating these pest that compete with man for food and shelter.
However, the same poisoned substances that can kill a target rodent also offer the possibility of injuring non target animals, humans, and contaminating food and human habitats.
This is especially true when these powerful toxins are used by consumers who purchase the product over-the-counter and may lack the rudimentary skills needed to properly deploy and utilize the products.
A need to offer these average consumers a method of deployment and a method of setting the poison up in a safe manner becomes a matter of significant importance.
Since most bait is currently sold pre-packaged in boxes that require that the user tear open the top of the box in order to expose the poisoned material, the probability of spilling the bait before actual placement is significant.
Over the past few years a number of methods have been developed that afford a "tamper-resistant" method of rodenticide deployment and these have taken the form of various patented devices such as; Young, 1,325,069 12/1919, class 43/131, Sherman 4,349,982, 9/1982, class 43/131, Willis 4,611,426 9/1986, class 43/131, Sherman 4,730,412, 3/1988, class 43/131 and foreign patents 1517930, France 6/1983, class 43/131.
All fo these devices depended upon the user introducing a poisoned bait into another containments device, and thereby having the possibility of spilling the bait or contaminating surfaces in the process of loading bait in the separate containers.
Few methods have been developed for utilizing the actual shelf pack that the poisoned bait has been sold in a manner the would inhibit the spillage and/or contact with the bait at the time the consumer opens the package for deployment.
The instant invention concerns itself with just this element of use in that it provides a safe and effective method of handling a poisoned substance in a manner that will greatly reduce the risk of exposure to the user.
By segregating the bait from the opening segment of the container, the instant invention provides isolation of the toxic substance at the time it is most vulnerable to misuse and accidental spillage.
Additionally, the instant invention provides a method of directing the target rodent to a position within the package that will insure the minimum exposure of the bait to outside surfaces, even when the rodent has compromised the package by knawing through the interior protective wall.
And, the instant invention allow the user to open the box in a manner the does not require any degree of skill, while insuring that the poison is isolated prior to the rodent attacking it.
Further, the invention allows the deployment of the bait while still in the carton when the carton is dropped vertically behind small, tight places such as washers that rodents like to traverse and hide in.
These features, and the teachings contained within the description and accompanying art, will show the packager and user of poisoned bait a method of isolating these toxic substance in a mass produced product that can easily and effectively be used by the most unskilled consumer.